The Hunt
by BrokenShardsOfLove
Summary: So this is mostly a background story surrounding my character for the game. Read and let me know what you think. I'm fairly new to the D&D world so any help would be appreciated.


**AN: Hey there BrokenShardsOfLove here and this is my first D&D story and my first fanfic story that I've posted. Yay! Well, I'm new to the D&D world and someone suggested that I try a little story writing about my character I've made for the game. So this is a little bit of a background story about her. So read and enjoy :D**

The Hunt

_I can't close my eyes…_

A soft heartbeat resonated throughout the cold, dark room. A figure flailing off to the side could be seen in a panic.

_Too many memories…_

A small girl laid there in a silent scream waiting for something or someone to come help. She was so caught up in her terror she didn't hear the door open.

_So much pain…_

A group walked in followed closely behind by a much more powerful figure. The figure that could be identified as a human male leaned down towards the frightened girl.

_Too much betrayal…_

Upon merely touching the girls forehead a sudden burst of calm filled the room. The older male nodded towards the others and a decision was made.

_Abandonment…_

The older man left the cold and dreary castle with the girl bundled in his arms. With a long sigh he looked down at her and watched as she finally faded into slumber.

_Where did you go?_

আআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআ

Feeling the wind flowing through her hair and young woman looked ahead at her path and vaguely wondered if she was chasing another tale. Supposedly this one was legit so she set out immediately to just find not much out there. The man warned her of the dangers to which she silently shrugged off anything he said. She was well adapted to potential dangers. She was a well trained wizard for crying out loud. She sighed before weaving her hands through her mid lengthed black hair and continued staring at the path ahead. Long since she had abandoned horse companionship. They couldn't go a lot of places that she needed to go. She didn't need any other humans or any species to accompany her. This was a private business. This was something that only concerned her. With this final thought she continued on her winding path with hope that she would find some kind of clue.

আআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআ

Nothing! She found nothing to back up the tale the man at the inn told her. So here she is sitting around a campfire and sighing loudly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. What was wrong with her? She looked over at her orb sitting next to her and smiled lightly. She remembered first summoning it and the thing somehow "fell in love" with her as her mentor put it. At that final thought she stopped before looking down and sighing again. There must be something wrong with her she couldn't seem to stop sighing now and days. At least the next town may have some clues as to what she seeks.

আআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআ

Sitting silently in the corner of the inn tavern has its advantages. No one will truly notice you most of the time and you can spend all of you time there overhearing rumors and tales. One in particular raises interest. A rumor of a human male wandering near Lake Nen and disappearing around the Ruins of Fastormel. Upon hearing this information the girl pays for her stay and leaves without a single word or notice.

আআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআ

Seeing her destination in the distance an odd feeling overtakes her. Yes she must be close she can feel the bond at work. Taking a few more steps though she began to be overtaken with dizziness.

_So close…_

Looking around she spots a wagon nearing her with worried figures all around.

_Not yet…_

Taking one more glance at her destination that she knew would of ended her quest she collapsed. Unconciousness taking hold of her and a chill fighting it's way throughout her body.

_You were there weren't you?_

আআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআ

Upon waking she found herself near a small flame an a couple of stout figures. She figured dwarves when she took a good longer look at them. She laid her head back down while fighting another sigh.

_It was you that repelled me away and caused the blackout wasn't it Raymond?_

আআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআআ

From afar looking out towards where the little camp lies the figure of a man stood and found himself sighing. "Stop looking for me Jex. You'll only get hurt so much more."

**AN: So what did you think. Review and let me know how I could improve or if I should continue or whatever...BrokenShardsOfLove is out!**


End file.
